ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura Fest
}}Sakura Fest 'is a event from May 2, 2013 - May 16, 2013. It is the event celebrating the Sakura Festival for the year 2013. Similar to previous events, players must battle a list of foes. Each battle shall give a reward. Also, for the event, the village has changed its appearance, as there are Sakura trees and blossoms all around. Story Synopsis Immediately following the events from Defend Fire Village, it is revealed that the Water Village has been attacked by the Jyubi, the ultimate tailed beast. Shin and Hokage Yudai talk about whether the Fire Village must also be prepared, which Yudai wishes it to. However, he decides not to cancel the upcoming Sakura Festival. Instead, he prepares a test for the ninjas of the village (the players).Yudai animates his Origami Monsters with Genjutsu , which the must be fought. Quotes Here are the conversations of the characters in the event. Opening *'Shin: "Hokage-sama, what is the situation of Water Village?" *'Yudai': "Not good. The Water Village was attacked by the ultimate tailed beast, and recieved heavy casualties." *'Yudai': "But we haven't found out yet why the Jyubi attacked the Water Village." *'Shin': "Just in case, shall we also be prepared?" *'Yudai': "Yes. I want the ninjas of all level to stay on high alert." *'Shin': "Sakura Festival is coming. Shall we put it on hold because of the current situation?" *'Yudai': "No, the Sakura Festival will be held accordingly. But I have prepared a little test to challenge our ninjas." To the player: *'Yudai': "Here! The Origami Monsters are animated by my genjutsu." *'Yudai': "*Successfully capturing an Origami Monster will produce more rewards." *'Yudai': "On the other hand, defeat the Origami Monsters without capturing will get you less rewards." *'Yudai': "Click on the button to find out how to capture the Origami Monsters." *'Yudai': "*You can detect enemy's current HP by using the Futomaki Sushi during the battle. You can buy this item at the shop." *'Yudai': "I suggest you to carry Scroll of Seal to battle." Battle Instructions The goal of the players is to capture any of the Origami Monsters. To do so, they must use Scroll of Seal to seal the monsters, but at a particular amount of HP the monster has. This may be determined through the usage of the Futomaki Sushi. Both the Scroll of Seal and the Futomaki Sushi are given as free consumables at the first log in of the player each day that the event is active. However, if the player's consumable items are at the maximum, the items shall not be added. They are also available at the Shop . Each monster can only be sealed when they reach a certain amount left of their HP. Each monster has a different HP requirement, which makes the Futomaki Sushi important (unless if the player has the Intelligence Class Jutsu). Each captured monster produces a reward. However, if the player does not capture the monster but defeats it, a reward will still be given, though not as much as for capturing the monster. Each battle uses up 10 energy, and the maximum energy is 50. Players do have the option to get a Energy Capsule , which refills the energy bar with 10 energy. Requirements *Origami Crane **10 energy *Origami Deer **10 energy **1 Heart of Kari *Origami Dragon **10 energy **1 Crystal of Kari *Origami Bear **10 energy **Ninja Emblem or 20 Tokens for free players. Battles There are a total of 4 battles to choose from. *Origami Crane Battle **Origami Crane *Origami Deer Battle **Origami Deer *Origami Dragon Battle **Origami Dragon *Origami Bear Battle **Origami Bear Sealing Requirements These are the requirements of each beast before sealing them into the Scroll of Sealing. *Origam Crane **HP must be 30% or lower. *Origami Deer **HP must be 20% or lower *Origami Dragon **HP must be 10% or lower. *Origami Bear **HP must be 10% or lower. Reward Captured *Origami Crane Battle **XP and Gold **3 Silver Sakura *Origame Deer Battle **XP and Gold **5 Silver Sakura *Origami Dragon Battle **XP and Gold **1 Golden Sakura **3 Silver Sakura *Origami Bear Battle **XP and Gold **2 Golden Sakura **2 Silver Sakura Defeated *Origami Crane Battle **XP and Gold **1 Silver Sakura *Origami Deer Battle **XP and Gold **2 Silver Sakura *Origami Dragon Battle **XP and Gold **2 Silver Sakura *Origami Bear Battle **XP and Gold **1 Golden Sakura **2 Silver Sakura Event Gift Bag As part of the Sakura Fest 2013, players are also given a free event gift bag from April 30, 2013 until May 14, 2013. It contains two free Friendship Kunais and 15 Tokens. Tips *Players can use the Futomaki Sushi to tell how much HP the Origami Animation Monsters have left. *However, if the player has the Intelligence Class Jutsu , it is also easy to calculate how much HP the origami beasts have. **The formula for the amount of HP the monster should have left before capturing is: total HP multiplied by the required HP percentage value. *The Scroll of Seal and Futomaki Sushi are given free at every daily log in but are only added to a player's gear if there is enough room in the consumable items pack. Because of this, always make sure you have enough space for the them the next day before loging out at the end of the current day. **Also, it might also be helpful to accept them first before doing the Ninja Scratch Card, so the space alotted will not be taken by whatever consumable items won there. Trivia *At the start of the event, only one Futomaki Sushi and two Scroll of Seal were given for free at the daily log in. However, starting from May 9, 2013, two Futomaki Sushi and four Scroll of Seal were given, as well as two Homemade Onigiri. Gallery Sakura Fest Icon.PNG|Sakura Fest icon at the village Battle selection.PNG|The battles which the player may choose from. Claiming.PNG|Claiming the event gift bag Village.PNG|The village during Sakura Fest. Category:Seasonal Events